


Good Kitty

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 23: voyeurism ]“Kitty? This is Nines. He’s going to be with us for today. I want you to be on your best behavior, understand?”“Yes, Master, I understand.”





	Good Kitty

Gavin leans back against the headboard of his and Connor’s bed.

The android has asked him to wait in the bedroom while he prepares for the scene.

Unsure of what he has planned, Gavin has gotten out both their box of toys and a bottle of lube. He’s left himself fully clothed, since Connor usually prefers it when he gets undressed during their scenes.

It’s only about two minutes before the door cracks open, Connor stepping through with slight anxiousness.

“Hey, Con, everything alright?”

The android takes a simulated breath to steady himself.

“I... have something in mind for today. If you dislike the proposition, feel entirely free to say no.”

“Okay?” Gavin says, almost like a question.

Connor opens the door wider, and Gavin sees what he’d been anxious about.

Nines steps forward, looking even more nervous than Connor.

Gavin had only met the android on a few occasions, but it’s enough to gather just how inexperienced Nines is with basically everything.

“We have discussed the possibility of a threesome in the past,” Connor says. “I told Nines of this, and he has said that he’d prefer to watch. Is that alright?”

After a moment of gawking, Gavin gives the proposition thought. The idea of someone watching he and Connor is, admittedly, pretty exciting.

“It’s, uh- it’s a bit unexpected, but... Let’s fuckin’ do this.”

“You’re sure?” says Connor. “You remember your safe word?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s red. We gonna get started or what?”

Connor rolls his eyes with a smile, pulling a collar out of his pocket and sitting down beside Gavin. 

Nines pulls a chair close to the foot of the bed, sitting down on it. He expects the android was probably given clear instructions.

The collar is snapped around Gavin’s neck, and the scene has officially started. 

One of Connor’s hands caresses his cheek gently.

“Kitty? This is Nines. He’s going to be with us for today. I want you to be on your best behavior, understand?”

“Yes, Master, I understand.”

“Good.”

Connor leaves to retrieve a few items.

As soon as it’s clear what he’s getting, Gavin can already feel embarrassment licking at his insides.

A stack is handed to him, silky under his finger tips.

“Undress and put this on.”

Gavin stares down at the things he’s been handed, hesitant to follow the command.

“Kitty? I don’t want to have to repeat myself.”

Gavin scrambles to stand, pulling off his clothes until he’s completely bare.

First are the stockings, with cat faces at the toes. 

Next is a headband with fluffy ears, which fit awkwardly on his gelled hair.

Last, he picks up a long tail attached to a butt plug. He looks up to see that Nines is watching him closely. His cock twitches with interest.

“Well, Kitty?”

Gavin swallows thickly, picking up the lube and spreading it over his fingers. He lays down on the bed, ass facing Nines, and carefully inserts a finger.

“That’s my good kitten,” Connor says.

A shiver runs through Gavin. He stretches himself out, adding a second finger and more lube. 

When his hole is slick, he takes the butt plug and pushes it in slowly. When it’s in all the way to the base, Gavin relaxes, looking up to Connor for approval.

“You did very good. And just look at how hard your sweet little cock is.”

Gavin’s face flushes, looking through his legs to where Nines is watching. The android’s face is flushed as well, a tent forming in his pants.

“Spread your legs, Kitty,” Connor continues. “Show our guest how excited you are to have me fuck you.”

With only slight hesitation, Gavin spreads his legs wide, his cock already completely hard just from the humiliation and brief fingering.

“Is Kitty’s performance pleasing, Nines? I want this to be an enjoyable show for you.”

Nines nods quickly, gripping hard to the arms of the chair.

“He’s- he’s beautiful.”

“It’s okay to touch yourself, Nines. After all, this is for you to watch.”

He looks to Connor, then back at Gavin, his LED blinking yellow. Once it turns back to a light blue, he unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants, freeing his erection.

“Show off that tail for our guest. Shake your ass for him.”

Gavin’s cheeks are burning with embarrassment. He gets up on all fours, pointing his ass to Nines and waving it side to side. He can feel the tail brushing the back of his legs.

He stares down at the bed, feeling thoroughly humiliated at the display he’s been told to put on. His cock is heavy and needy between his legs.

“Alright, that’s enough, my good Kitty. I want you to suck me off. Come sit at the edge of the bed.”

Gavin sits up, following his command. He sits close to where Connor is standing, waiting for him.

“Perfectly obedient,” Connor praises.

He steps closer, and Gavin can already feel his mouth watering in anticipation. Connor’s pants are pulled down only enough to pull his dick out.

There’s a long pause of Gavin waiting for the command, practically drooling.

“Suck.”

The order pushes Gavin into motion, his tongue dragging over the length of it. One of Connor’s hands rests in his hair, thumbing the cat ears lightly.

Gavin’s mouth opens, and he takes the head of Connor’s cock into his mouth, making the android’s grip on his hair tighten.

He bobs his head up and down, tongue licking the underside. One of his hands is pumping the rest of his master’s cock, the other fisted in the sheets. His own erection throbs with need.

Gavin glances over at Nines, who has begun jerking himself off at the scene. Their eyes meet for a brief moment, Gavin’s moan muffled with Connor’s cock filling his mouth.

Connor notices their staring, looking down at Gavin with a smirk. He pulls Gavin off, wiping at the spit that has dribbled out of the corners of his mouth.

“Do you like Nines watching, Kitty? Do you like him seeing how much of a slut you are?”

“Y-yes, Master,” Gavin whines.

“Would you like it if he watched while I fucked you?”

“Yes, _please,_ I want it.”

Connor sits on the bed, guiding Gavin into the position he desires. He ends up sitting in Connor’s lap, the butt plug pressed uncomfortably into him.

A finger lightly brushes around where the toy sits. Then they wrap around it, pulling the toy out of Gavin’s ass and leaving him empty.

Gavin whines, clenching around nothing.

“I know, Kitty. It’s only for a bit.”

He adjusts Gavin’s hips until the head of Connor’s cock is pressed against his entrance. Almost too slowly, he presses inside. Gavin eases them the rest of the way, sitting down fully on Connor’s lap once his cock is all the way inside.

The first thrust has Gavin gasping, one hand clenching on to Connor’s leg.

They’re almost at the foot of the bed, Nines just a couple of feet away now.

It’s too much, too intense. He tries to look away, to not have to stare into those blue eyes as he gets his brains fucked out, but Connor’s hand pushes his face back towards the other man.

“Don’t look away, Kitty. Keep your eyes on Nines for me.”

Gavin looks on as Nines bucks his hips into his own hand, watching them fuck with a heady gaze.

Connor stops, suddenly, his hands light on Gavin’s hips.

“Fuck yourself, Kitty.”

Cheeks heating, Gavin trusts himself down on Connor’s cock, desperate to get off. He’s so close, now, even untouched.

“P-please, please, I wanna come. Can I please come?”

“Well, Nines? You heard him. Do you think he deserves to come?”

Nines moans, taking a moment to speak.

“Yes,” Nines says. “I want you to come for me, Kitty.”

Connor’s hand wraps around Gavin’s cock, pumping it just a few times before he’s coming.

Gavin shouts, his cum splattering over Connor’s hand and his own stomach. Distantly, he feels Connor releasing in his ass.

When he’s come back to himself, Nines is panting, looking like he just had the best orgasm of his life. With how short his life has been, it’s entirely likely.

“That was... fun,” Gavin says.

“Quite. I hope you found it fulfilling as well, Nines.”

The android nods. “Yes, I- it was.”

“Perhaps we could do it again some time?” Connor says.

Gavin laughs, pushing a hand through his sweat-damp hair.

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed.”


End file.
